Smash Academy
by El Oni
Summary: To choose the next generation of Smashers, Master Hand decides to open up a school. With the current Smashers as teachers or other things. In case you're wondering, This story in now done, well actually it's not, but yeah...
1. Why this school is being made

**Hello again all. This story is NOT a basic school story. As you will soon discover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't ANY characters mentioned in here. Nintendo and Sega do.**

The Smash Brothers tournament... it's considered one of the biggest things in the world. So far there have been two tournaments. The first one was actually just to test fighters from different universes.

It was organized by a mysterious being known as Master Hand. He was not truly evil, but wanted to prepare the Smashers for a new threat. He knew one day, the threat that haunted his life would be unleashed very soon.

The next tournament came. Inviting twenty-six Smashers was risky, but he wanted to defeat this horror, once and for all. His brother, Crazy hand also came to help train the Smashers. They found one that had the potential to defeat this horror.

His name was Marth Lowel of Altea. He was the one who beat the first year's champion, Link of Hyrule. It was then that the Hands knew he was the one to fight this horror. The horror known as Giga Bowser.

Giga bowser, a toy from a mysterious force. He was sent to kill all the Hands. The Hands managed to trap him in a spell. However, it would soon fade. That was where Marth came in.

He was sent to Final Destination to defeat the beast. It was a grueling battle and Marth almost died on numerous occasions. He did not give up though, and made the struggle to kill the beast. As the battle raged on, a force suddenly appeared.

The figure was dark and evil looking. It was Ganondorf, the Gerudo king and Hyrule's greatest enemy! Another figure soon teleported in. Mewtwo, a dark pokemon who had godly powers. The odds were against him, but Marth with Anri's blood flowing in him, would not give in.

He rushed into the battle, confused that these two Smashers were suddenly against him. Meanwhile the other Smashers were powerless to do anything. They watched as Marth struggled to hold his own. Somehow though, he defeated Ganondorf and Mewtwo.

Now with only Giga Bowser left, he was determined to end this. He rushed and performed amazing combos that no one has ever done. He also discovered the technique known as wavedashing.

An advanced technique that helped him defeat the menace. After hours of grueling fighting, it was over. Marth stood with his sword ready to finish the job. Giga Bowser looked at him and spoke something that sent shivers down his spine.

"You have defeated me... don't celebrate though, my master will kill you all!" He growled. Marth stood there, with a blank look on his face. He then smirked.

"Well then, your master will meet the same fate as you!" Marth took the sword and smacked him across the field, he fell to meet his fate. Marth had saved them all. He was teleported back to the mansion, where his friends congratulated him.

Later after his wounds were healed, they questioned the two traitors. They said that they were controlled by a voice in their head. Ness, a psychic read their minds and found them to be telling the truth.

Everyone was now worried, the sick thought that someone was controlling them, playing with them, was a terrible thought. When Marth brought up what Giga Bowser said, it was decided something needed to be done.

Master Hand decided to organize a new program. A school for some of the greatest warriors to take lessons. Eventually, if they passed their exams they would become a Smasher! The teachers? Why the Smashers themselves would teach courses.

Yes it didn't sound like the best or most funniest idea, but the Smashers agreed. Before they opened their school however, four newcomers were chosen as early Smashers. Pit, Metaknight, Wario, and Snake. In addition to these newcomers, Samus Aran, a fellow bounty hunter and Smasher had a new suit.

The school and everything that had to do with it was set up. The plan? Well... as a student as Smash Academy, you go through one year courses. Each is filled with classes that he or she specializes in. At the end of the year, there is two tests. One is a combat test, the other is a knowledge test.

Master Hand organized a list of everything the Smashers would do. He came up with the following:

Mario: Janitor.

Luigi: Karate teacher.

Dr. Mario: Doctor.

Peach: Nurse.

Bowser: Gym teacher.

Wario: Gym teacher.

Yoshi: Language teacher.

Donkey Kong: Heavy fighting teacher.

Link: Long range fighting teacher.

Young Link: Long range helper.

Zelda: Regular magic teacher.

Ganondorf: Dark magic teacher.

Pikachu: Pokemon teacher.

Pichu: Pokemon helper teacher.

Jigglypuff: Music teacher.

Mewtwo: Advanced psychic teacher.

Ness: Regular psychic teacher.

Kirby: Chef.

Metaknight: Air combat teacher.

Pit: Air combat teacher.

Marth: Advanced sword techniques teacher.

Roy: Sword training teacher.

Ice Climbers: Partner battling teacher.

Captain Falco: School guard.

Fox: School guard.

Falco: School guard.

Samus: Gun and weapons teacher.

Mr. Game and Watch: Art teacher.

Snake: Stealth teacher.

Master Hand: Principle.

Crazy Hand: Assistant principle.

Wireframes: Used in sparring sessions.

It was quite a list, but everyone would hold up to their duties. School was to begin in 2 days. All of the Smashers were eager to start teaching. For the next generation Smashers, may be the key to stopping the mysterious force.

**Yay! I don't know why I started this story, but It will include many characters going through the Academy. As for pairings, you'll just have to wait and see. Remember to read and review! Until next time. **


	2. Preparations

**Wow, in the first day I got three reviews! That's never really happened before... oh well. This chapter is like a filler chapter. Don't worry though it does unveil some things.**

With only one day left before school begins, the Smashers decided to organize a meeting. It's purpose was to get class lists, a map, and other things like keys and ID cards.

Once everyone was seated in the lounge room, Master Hand began. "Alright Smashers, as you all know, school begins tomorrow! There were several cheers. Now today you will receive your class lists for some of you. The others will receive their things they need." He informed.

Wireframes then came through some doors and handed the Smashers various things.** (A/N To make this easier, I'll just use a list type thing.)**

Mario:

Keys

ID card

Map

Luigi:

ID card

Map

Class list:

(1st)

Petey Piranha

Toad

Slippy Toad

Diddy Kong

Poo

Mallow

The blue virus

Peppy Hare

(2nd)

Lololo

Lalala

King DeDeDe

Geno

Tom Nook

Vivian

Slippy Toad

Dr. Mario:

ID card

Keys

Map

Peach:

ID card

Keys

Map

Bowser:

ID card

Map

Class list:

(1st)

Koopa Troopa

Hammer Bros.

Toad

Petey Piranha

Geno

Mallow

Wing Waker Link

Tetra

Link's Uncle

(2nd)

Jeigan

Oquma

Nabarl

Sheeda

Maji

Saji

Sigurd

Ike

Soren

Mia

The Black Knight

Isaac

Felix

Tom Nook

Nick (Animal Crossing character)

Wario:

ID card

Map

Class list:

King DeDeDe

Lololo

Lalala

Marx

Black Shadow

Ray 01

Captain Olimar

Sora

Sonic

The blue virus

Diddy Kong

Dixie Kong

Peppy Hare

Slippy Toad

Krystal

Wolf O'Donnell

Mega Man

Tails

Sylux

Weavel

Noxus

Ridley

Ephraim

Yoshi:

ID card

Map

Class list:

Blaziken

Plusle

Minun

Jeigan

Oquma

Nabarl

Sheeda

Maji

Saji

Sigurd

Donkey Kong:

ID card

Class list:

King DeDeDe

Marx

Black Shadow

Petey Piranha

Link:

ID

Key

Map

Class list:

(1st)

Wind Waker Link

Ray 01

Wolf O'Donnell

Ninten

Lucas

Claus

Sylux

Weavel

(2nd)

Paula

Jeff

Poo

Soren

Hammer Bros.

Geno

Mallow

Noxus

Peppy Hare

Young Link: 

ID card

Map

Zelda:

ID card

Map

Class list:

Soren

Krystal

Sora

Geno

Mallow

Isaac

Ganondorf:

ID card

Map

Class list:

Marx

Black Shadow

Pikachu:

ID card

Map

Class list:

Plusle

Minun

Blaziken

Pichu:

ID card

Jigglypuff:

ID card

Map

Key

Class list:

(1st)

King DeDeDe

Lololo

Lalala

Marx

Black Shadow

Ray 01

Captain Olimar

Sora

Sonic

The blue virus

Diddy Kong

Dixie Kong

Peppy Hare

Slippy Toad

Krystal

Wolf O'Donnell

Mega Man

Soren

Mia

The Black Knight

Isaac

Felix

Tom Nook

Nick (Animal Crossing character)

(2nd)

Jeigan

Oquma

Nabarl

Sheeda

Maji

Saji

Sigurd

Ike

Koopa Troopa

Hammer Bros.

Toad

Petey Piranha

Geno

Mallow

Wing Waker Link

Tetra

Tails

Link's Uncle

Weavel

Sylux

Noxus

Ephraim

Mewtwo:

ID card

Map

Key

Class list:

Paula

Ninten

Lucas

Ness:

ID card

Map

Key

Jeff

Mallow

Claus

Kirby:

ID card

Map

Key

Metaknight:

ID card

Map

Key

Class list:

Petey Piranha

Ridley

Lololo

Pit:

ID card

Map

Key

Class list:

Lalala

Tails

Sonic

Marth:

ID card

Key

Map

Ike

Nabarl

Oquma

Jeigan

Sigurd

Isaac

Ephraim

Roy:

ID card

Key

Map

Saji

Maji

Sheeda

Felix

Sora

Wind Waker Link

Ice Climbers:

ID card

Map

Key

Class list:

Plusle

Minun

Lololo

Lalala

Sonic

Tails

Peppy Hare

Slippy Toad

Lucas

Claus

School Police: (Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon.)

ID card

Keys

Map

Samus:

ID card

Key

Map

Noxus

Sylux

Weavel

Wolf O'Donnell

Mega Man

Mr. Game and Watch:

ID card

Map

Key

Class list:

(1st)

Jeigan

Oquma

Nabarl

Sheeda

Maji

Saji

Sigurd

Ike

Koopa Troopa

Hammer Bros.

Toad

Petey Piranha

Geno

Mallow

Wing Waker Link

Tetra

Tails

Link's Uncle

Weavel

Sylux

Noxus

Ephraim

(2nd)

King DeDeDe

Lololo

Lalala

Marx

Black Shadow

Ray 01

Captain Olimar

Sora

Sonic

The blue virus

Diddy Kong

Dixie Kong

Peppy Hare

Slippy Toad

Krystal

Wolf O'Donnell

Mega Man

Soren

Mia

The Black Knight

Isaac

Felix

Tom Nook

Nick (Animal Crossing character)

Snake:

ID card

Map

Key

Class list:

Soren

The blue virus

Tom Nook

Nick (Animal Crossing character)

Tetra

Master Hand:

ID card

Map

Keys

Crazy Hand:

ID card

Map

Keys

And that's the whole list! Each Smasher took their list and had different reactions. Some were confused that the blue virus and other people made it on the list. Others were excited their friends were on their way.

Yes, with a total of forty-six students and maybe more to come, this was going to take a lot of work! Master hand advised them all to get some rest, they would need it for the big day tomorrow.

**Wow... that took awhile to write! Anyways if you have any questions PM them to me and I'll answer them if I can. Also, the list's may have small errors in them, if they do let me know so I can fix it for the main story. Also, I don't know a lot about some of the characters, so please don't get mad at me fi they are in the wrong class. As always read and review!**


	3. New friends

**Wow, so many people are liking this story! Well I guess I'll update it faster then! Anyways yes, these are the characters from the Japanese poll. Well... most of them are. I don't know a lot about every single one of them though.**

_7:00_ _(Mushroom Lane)_

Ah, it's a beautiful morning in the Smash land, the birds are singing and the sun is shining. Toad, Geno and Mallow are walking to school together. "Wow, us being Smashers? Wow..." Mallow says. Geno nods and Toad smiles.

"Yeah it's real crazy on the battlefield! When I was Peach's defense shield, I swear it was amazing. Bombs going off everywhere, blades clashing, yep... those were the good times!" Toad told them.

"Wait... then what is Peach's defense shield?" Geno asked.

"Oh, well there's a funny story to that..." Toad said a little worried.

_7:15 (Smash Academy, 1st floor)_

"Hey-a Peach!" Dr. Mario greets his nurse.

"Hi Doc..." Peach muttered.

"What's-a the matter?" Dr. Mario asks.

"Well you see, Toad got accepted into the school... now who's going to be my shield?" Peach wonders.

"Hmm-a... I'm-a not sure... what-a about Toadsworth?" Dr. Mario suggests.

"That's a great idea! I'll go call him! Thanks Doc!" Peach says before she leaves for the office.

_7:30 (Academy entrance)_

The three warriors gaze at the school. It was huge! Three stories tall in fact. "Wow... all this for us?" Mallow asks.

"It appears so..." Geno says. He then takes his bags and begins to make his way to the entrance. Mallow and Toad soon follow him. When they arrive, they look around. Red shiny lockers line up on numerous hallways, and cases with trophies in can also be spotted.

"This is pretty cool... but red isn't really my color..." Geno says.

"Well, it matches me color pretty good!" Toad exclaims.

"We should find our dorms huh guys?" Mallow asks. He takes out his map and begins to read.

The other two do the same.

"Well my dorm is located on the third floor and it's number is... seven!" Geno informs his friends. Mallow and Toad look at him.

"Hey! That's mine too!" Mallow exclaims, happy to be with his friend.

"Sweet, I have the same one as well!" Toad says. The three make their way down the hallway until they find the stairs. Before they could go up the stairs though, they were stopped.

"Hey! You three over there!" A voice calls to them. They turn around to see the principle himself.

"Oh, hi Master Hand!" Toad says to the white hand.

"Toad, no longer Peach's special shield huh?" Master Hand asks.

"Yep, I'm going to become a Smasher for sure!" Toad exclaims. Geno and Mallow nod.

"Ah, Geno and Mallow. Nice to see you two could make it!" Master Hand tells them.

"Yeah, it was difficult but we got here." Geno informs him.

"I see, well it's 7:50 already? School begins at 9:00 boys, so feel free to get ready!" Master Hand says before leaving. The three then make their way up the stairs and to their room. When they arrive they see that their other roommate was already here and unpacked.

"Wow, he's an early bird." Geno says. Toad and Mallow nod before beginning to unpack their things.

_8:10_

The three friends make their way down to the cafeteria. After all it was breakfast time and they were hungry! When they arrived they noticed that in total only six people were there. Three being teachers!

They went up to get their breakfast. It consisted of Bacon, Eggs and Toast. They also took a fresh glass of orange juice. They made their way to the table were the three students were. One looked up to see them. He had blue fur and red shoes.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Sonic asks.

"Oh, we're just coming to get our breakfast." Geno informs him.

"Well sit here then! We don't mind right Tails and Cink?" Sonic asks his friends. Cink nods shyly and Tails gives a thumbs up.

"Wait Cink? You're like... the Links!" Mallow asks the odd looking Link. Cink looks up at them.

"Yeah... I'm from a different world... I came here with my friend Tetra, and my two roommates here gave me the name Cink." Cink says gloomily.

"Aw jeez, Cink is an awesome name!" Sonic tells his friend. Cink nods and then begins to eat his breakfast. He seems a bit more happier.

The six students begin to eat their breakfast. "Yum! Who makes this stuff? It's delicious!" Sonic blurts out. The door to the kitchen opens and Kirby walks over to the students.

"Me! I love making food becausethen I can eat it!" Kirby tells him.

"Wow, you're really good at making food too!" Tails compliments him. Kirby does a bow and heads back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile at the teachers table things are getting interesting. Roy, Zelda, and Young Link are eating their breakfast. Roy as usual is stuffing his face, Zelda is eating normally, and Young Link is staring at the six students.

"Hey guys! Look it's me!" Young Link says pointing to Cink. Zelda and Roy looked over to see him.

"Whoa, it is you! He looks a bit odd though." Roy mentions. Zelda sighs but gets and idea.

"Hey Rinku! Why don't you do talk to him?" Zelda asks.

"Hey that's a great idea Zelda!" Young Link begins to make his way to Cink's table.

Toad notices him. "Hey guys look! It's Rinku!" Toad informs his friends. This get's Cink's attention and he looks at the young Hylian.

"Hi guys!" Young Link says to the group.

"Hey, aren't you a teacher?" Sonic asks.

"Uh, no I'm a helper!" Young Link says.

"Wait, I thought you were Young Link?" Mallow asks.

"Oh, well you see I didn't like that name so everyone called me Rinku. It's Link's other name." Rinku explains.

"I see, well hey do you and Cink know each other?" Tails asks.

"Um, no not really..." Cink answers for both of them.

"Well it's cool now because now their's three Links!" Rinku exclaims.

Back at the other table, things get more interesting. "Hey Roy, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Zelda asks her friend blushing a bit. After Marth dumped her awhile back, she developed a crush on Roy.

"Hm, well not really... why?" Roy asked the princess.

"Well I was wondering, do you want to do something together?" Zelda asked, her face was as red as a maximum tomato.

"Yeah sure, where do you want to go?" Roy asked. He too was blushing.

"A movie?" Zelda asks.

"Yeah, we can go see Toad Adventures 2! I hear it had more action and romance then the first one!" Roy says.

"Alright, that sounds great!" Zelda tells him.

"Cool, say are you going to finish that piece of toast?" Roy asks. Zelda sighs but it soon turns into a laugh.

"No Roy, you can have it." She said before placing in on his plate.

"Thanks Zel!" Roy says before going to eat his food. Zelda just looks at him,smiling.

_8:45_

After breakfast was over the group of six headed to their dorms to get what they needed. After they got what they needed they quickly took out their maps and located their classes.

"Let's see... I have Karate first, room 12! And it's taught by Luigi! All right!" Mallow exclaims.

"Hey so do I!" Toad tells him. The two make their way down to their class.

"Hmm, I have magic first. Room 15, and it's taught by Zelda." Geno says before making his way to his class.

"Cool I have air combat training with Pit! And it's outside by the field!" Sonic says.

"Me too! Ley's go!" Tails says. The two began to make their way to the field.

"Uh guys? Well, off to the gym for long range combat..." Cink says. He then notices Rinku coming up to him.

"Hey you're heading to long range combat? I'm a helper there, we can go together!" Rinku tells him.

"Okay let's go!" Cink says. He smiles, maybe it won't be so bad after all... the two then head down to the gym.

**And that's it for chapter 3! If** **anyone has any questions PM them to me. Also, I will focus on one group for maybe a few chapters before switching to a new one! In the final chapters they will all be together. By groups I mean like after this group then I'll switch to the FE group. Remember to read and review! That way I'll write more faster!**


	4. The first class

**Alright after the latest chapter I got many things. One was about the bit of romance in chapter 3. Well remember, this is a sequel Also, the genre has romance in it! Anyways, the classes officially start in this chapter, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters in here. Nintendo, Sega, and Square do!**

_8:58 Karate classroom_

Toad and Mallow proceeded inside. When they got there they noticed some things. One, was that a huge piranha plant was beating the crap out of some small blue dude. Two, was the fact that the teacher wasn't here.

"Well now... this is interesting!" Toad says.

"Uh... yeah... where the crap is the teacher?" Mallow asks.

"Must be late..." Toad says. The two begin to watch the fight. After awhile, a young man goes up to the piranha plant.

"Excuse me, but would you let him go please?" The young man asks. He has on strand of black hair on his head and is wearing a white robe... thing.

"Grr... what do you want shrimp? "Can't you see I'm beating the heck out of thi-" Petey Piranha began but was silenced after Poo punched him in that big belly of his. The blue virus got up and walked over to the boy.

"T-thank you friend!" He said. Poo looked at him and smiled.

"No problem." Poo told him. Right after then, the classroom door opened. In walked a nervous looking Luigi. He then noticed that everyone (with the exception of Petey) was looking at him.

"Uh, sorry I'm-a late class!" He said chuckling a nervous chuckle. They all just stared at him before taking their seats.

"Well, let's-a begin!" He said. The group of students nodded. "Okay, now-a I need a volunteer." Mallow raised his hand.

"Okay Mallow, I-a need you to-a hit me." He said. The class got a little wide eyed.

"Um, okay..." He took his hand and punched Luigi. However, before he could Luigi blocked it with one hand then took his other hand and hit Mallow square in the face.

"Now class, that is a counter that I want you all to learn. To do it, you need to concentrate, grab the fist and quickly hit your opponent. Now pair up into groups of 2 and then you may begin."

They all nodded before going into groups. The first group, Mallow and Toad were doing okay. Toad managed to perform it, but Mallow had some problems. The second group, Poo and the blue virus, got it down perfectly.

The third group, Slippy and Peppy had a lot of trouble. None of them got it down. The final group, Petey and Diddy Kong had a problem. When Petey performed his counter, he hurt Diddy Kong a bit too much. He had to be sent to the nurse.

"Alright class, I see we have some trouble, well here's your homework. You have to have this down perfectly for tomorrow. This is like a test, and it is graded." The class nodded. The bell was soon to ring, and somehow they made it through their first class.

_8:58 Magic_

Geno had just walked in and noticed thattwo people besides him were in the classroom. One was dressed in black and even had black hair.The other one was a female blue fox. The one in black soon noticed him.

"Well, here's another one Krystal." He said. The blue fox, Krystal looked over at him.

"Oh... hi there! I'm Krystal and this is Soren!" She told him. Geno nodded.

"I'm Geno... where is the rest of this class?" Geno asked.

"Honestly, I think most are skipping. After all this class is taught by Zelda... she didn't do very well in the tournament." Soren guessed.

"How bad did she do?" Geno asked.

"She was beaten by Pichu in the second round." Krystal said.

"Wow... by Pichu? That must've been embarrassing." Geno thought out loud. Just then the door opened and in walked Zelda. She noticed the three students and smiled.

"Oh, hi there! I'm sorry I'm late, I had something to take care of." Zelda explained.

"Okay, but do you know where the rest of the class is?"Krystal asked.Zelda looked at her, then Geno, then Soren and then around the classroom.

"Um... the only one I know of that isn't here is Mallow, but he had a schedule change..." She told the class.

"Mallow? That's right... he's in karate." Geno said.

"Really? I heard he was good at spells." Zelda told him.

"Yeah, he could throw thunder, heal us, and even see how much life the enemy had." Geno informed the princess of Hyrule.

"Wait, are you Geno? I heard from Mario that you were a helper of his awhile back." She asked.

"Yes, Peach, Bowser, Mallow, and I all helped him in getting back the star pieces." Geno told her.

"I see, well now let's begin." Zelda says as she walks over to her desk, opens a drawer, and takes out three books. She then hands each student a book. "Now, I want each of you to pick a spell in this book, learn it for tomorrow.

"That's all?" Soren asked. Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... why do you ask?" Zelda asked him.

"No reason... just wondering..." Soren said as he opened the book. When he did, he nearly yelled out: WHAT! The spells were so simple. I mean he could learn all of these in a night or two!

Krystal thought the same thing. As did Geno. This class would be too easy to ace. Or so they thought. The bell was soon to ring.

_8:58 Air combat training_

When Sonic and Tails arrived on the field they noticed that only the teacher was there. The teacher soon noticed the two. "Oh, good, you're here." He said. He had brown hair and angel wings.

"Yep! But... where is the rest of the class?" Tails asked. Pit looked at him.

"Well you see, the other student was sent back home. She just couldn't handle the stress of being here." Pit told them.

"Wow, poor girl." Sonic said.

"Alright let's begin! To start things off you are going to fight flying wireframes!" Pit told them.

"Uh what?" Sonic asked. He then noticed thirty wireframes with wings come down by Pit. They took fighting positions.

"Alright now... are you ready?" Pit asked Sonic and Tails.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Okay... ready... set... GO!" As soon as he yelled that, the wireframes took off into the sky. Tails jumped up and also began to fly. Sonic ran as fast as he could and jumped into the sky. He went into his ball form and did a combo. He eliminated four that way.

Tails flew to the center. Five wireframes were heading to him. He quickly smacked all of them with his tail. With twenty-one left. Sonic and Tails decided to team up. Tails grabbed Sonic and threw him towards ten frames. He punched on in the head and began to perform many combos. Tails then took out the remaining wireframes with his tail.

Pit congratulated them. "Nice job guys! Sonic... can you fly?" Pit asked the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked at him.

"No... well not in this form I can't." Sonic told him. Pit nodded.

"I see well don't worry you did very good none the less. I give each of you an A." Tails cheered and Sonic grinned.

"Well now... 9:58 already? The bell should ring soon so you guys can go ahead and leave." Pit told them. They nodded and proceeded inside.

_8:58 Gym (Long range training)_

Rinku and Cink found the gym and dashed in. They saw that Link was there and waiting. "Oh, Rinku and... me... you're here!" Link said, a bit confused that in front of him was two Links besides himself.

"Yeah! Older-me this is Cink! He's our Wind Waker counter part! Pretty neat huh?" Rinku said. Link was a bit confused but nodded.

"Alright then, Cink take your seat. Rinku you can stay up with me." Link told the two. Rinku went up to stand with his older self, while Cink took his seat on the bleachers. He looked around and noticed all of the other students.

One was a wolf with an eye patch. There were three young boys. A blue cyborg thing. Someone that looked a bit like that one guy that everyone confused Samus for. And lastly was a robot type thing.

Cink was a bit confused as he hadn't seen a lot of these people and their worlds, but he didn't mind as he looked pretty strange himself. One of the boys raised his hand.

"Um, Link... can I use the bathroom?" He asked. Strangely enough, he looked like Ness, a lot!

"Yes, go ahead Ninten, we'll wait." Link told the boy. He quickly scurried off. About 2 minutes later he came back.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ninten told the teacher. Link nodded.

"Alright, now Rinku here is going to let you know what to do well I set this thing up." He said as he took out his key and walked over to a control panel. Rinku nodded.

"Okay guys, we are going to shoot targets today. There are seventy in all. You have to hit at least seven to pass. This is like a competition though as you can hit more than seven targets if you wish." Rinku told them. They all nodded. Link eventually got the panel to work.

"Alright guys, you ready?" He asked the group. There were cheers and nods. He pushed a button and seventy targets came flying out. "Okay then, GO!" Link yelled that and within split seconds lasers, arrows, and other projectiles were flying all over the place.

Sylux thinking quickly took his shock coil and nailed six targets. He quickly took his gun and began to fire at more. Weavel took his Battlehammer and began to fire tons of shots at targets. He took down seven the first time before switching to his gun as well.

Ninten, Lucas, and Claus were unleashing their PSI powers on the targets. They had already gotten seven each, but they were still firing away. Cink was firing with his bow. Though it took awhile, he got seven as well. Ray 01 was just shooting targets.

In the end, everyone passed. Their scores were:

Sylux -12 targets.

Weavel -13 targets.

Ninten -10 targets.

Lucas -10 targets.

Claus -9 targets.

Cink -8 targets.

Ray 01 -8 targets.

Link and Rinku clapped. "Nice job guys. It looks like the bell is going to ring soon, so you guys can get ready to leave." Link told them. Rinku went over to see Cink.

"You did great Cink!" Rinku told his friend. Cink smiled.

"Thanks Rinku." Cink said. The bell was about to ring...

BING! BING! BING!

**And that's chapter 4! Sorry for the wait but I was busy with a wedding to go to, and I was a bit lazy. Also, next chapter things get interesting, as we find out what happened to the students that skipped magic. Anyways read and review!**


	5. A threat

**This is like a filler chapter. But it does explain where the students who skipped magic were.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Nintendo, Sega, and Square do.**

_8:40... outside field._

A brown-haired boy and a golden-haired boy were outside. This wasn't really a good idea as they should be heading to their class, which just happened to be magic.

"Why are we outside again Isaac?" The boy with brown hair asked.

"I saw something on my way to school here, it was something that was moving in the trees. Towards this school." Isaac explained to his friend Sora.

"Are you sure it wasn't a student?" Sora asked.

"No... I noticed it was covered in shadows, and... it had red eyes... unnatural eyes..." Isaac explained.

"Oh... that is bad then. So why don't we go tell the principle? You know incase that thing is around here? Sora said getting a bit timid.

"That's just it. You and me are going to kill this thing, protect the school and become heroes!" Isaac exclaimed. Sora gave him a scared face.

"WHAT? That thing could have friends... and, and they could kill us!" Sora yelled.

"Hey don't worry, we can handle it!" Isaac said, bravery shining from... somewhere. They continued to walk around the school until they noticed a tree. Something was in it... something with red eyes.

"There it is!" Isaac exclaimed before drawing his blade. Sora looked at the tree and...

"AHHHHHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIEEE!" Sora yelled like a girl (no offense) and ran around in circles.

"Sora, would you please shut up! We are going to kill this thing, don't worry." Isaac reassured his friend. Sora nodded but noticed something.

"Hey! Where is it?" Sora asked as he pointed to the tree. The figure... it was gone!

"What where did it go?" Isaac asked. The two looked around for a bit. Eventually something happened. The figure jumped from a bush and attacked. Unfortunately, the two boys were so surprised by it happening, they didn't react in time.

The figure quickly kicked Isaac knocking him back. It then grabbed Sora and punched him twelve times before throwing him to the ground. He was damaged badly as cuts were everywhere and he had a bloody lip.

Isaac got up and began to attack the enemy. He swung his blade but missed. He swung his blade again, but the figure blocked it then punched him with a warlock punch. Isaac was sent flying and collided with a tree. He was knocked unconscious.

The figure screeched, and moved in on the boys. He just got to Sora and was about to finish him off when an arrow came from the sky and almost hit him.

Pit just happened to be outside as he was preparing his classes, when he heard the screech. Reacting quickly he flew to the scene. Good thing he did or Sora and Isaac might've been goners!

The figure looked at Pit and screeched again. Pit flew down to the scene and changed his bow into dual swords. The figure chuckled a bit before forming a dark blade. He pointed it at Pit, and the battle was on!

The figure charged at Pit and swung his sword. Pit blocked it with ease and swung back at him. He scored a hit thanks to his dual swords and jumped back.

"Is that all you got creature?" Pit mocked. The figure growled before charging at Pit yet again. This time though he swung his blade, and when Pit blocked it, He did a warlock punch, hitting Pit in the chest. He then punched Pit in the face.

Pit was sent back a bit. But his wings helped him from harms way. Pit glared at the figure before charging the figure. He got in a lucky hit and immediately went into a combo.

First he hit the figure in the face, then he jabbed one of his blades into the figure's chest. Lastly he took his swords and attacked at the same time.

The figure was sent flying in the sky and to the ground. Pit smirked at his victory. But the figure got up, and it was mad. It's red eyes shined brightly and he recovered all of the damage it took. Pit looked at him and gasped.

"W-what!" Pit yelled. The figure smirked and charged at Pit. It smacked Pit with his sword and was about to attack again, but was cut off. The figure was hit in the back by a lot of lasers. It turned around to see Fox and Falco!

The two pilots were grinning and had their guns pointing at the figure. It was then smacked by a hard object. Or rather an arm cannon! Samus wasn't too happy with the figure beating up her friend. And she pointed her arm cannon at the figure.

The figure chuckled a bit. It teleported away from them, and began to laugh manically. It then looked at the three officers and threw each an energy ball. Fox and Falco dodged it, while Samus grabbed Pit and leaped away from it.

The balls caused minor explosions that temporarily blinded the three. The figure then disappeared. It had completed it's assignment.

When the blindness faded, Samus cared for Pit. He was damaged slightly but overall he was fine. She gave him a spare maxium tomato and he recovered. He opened his eyes and smiled at Samus. She smiled back and hugged him.

Fox and Falco went to get the boys. Pit then told them what had happened. Fox and Falco sighed, before running to see Dr. Mario, and then Master Hand. Samus asked Pit if he was alright. He nodded and said goodbye before flying off. Samus gave a short smile, but soon followed Fox and Falco inside.

_Unknown place..._

The figure warped back to a huge ruined temple. It was glowing a strange purple. The figure walked down a long hall. It noticed other dark figures training below. It smirked, and entered a huge door.

"I see you were successful, good work." A voice said. The figure nodded, before bowing. A shadowy figure approached him. "Good, they now know that we mean business. Come now, we need to plan our next move." The figure told him before walking away.

The figure nodded before following his master. The Smashers would soon be faced with troubles, some would be life threatening. The school would become more dangerous. For now though, the dark force would attack another day.

**Ooh, scary! Okay not really but hey it was something to think about. Next chapter we have the next classes, and Master Hand talks with some Smashers, if you can guess who they are (there's three) you win a muffin! Read and review and I'll write more faster!**


	6. Plans and Gym

**Alright all, here's chapter six. How will Master Hand react to the news of the attacker? And what is going to happen in... gym class today? Not even I the author know.** **(Sarcasm)**

_9:38 School hallway..._

Fox, Falco, and Samus were charging through the halls. Fox carrying Isaac, and Falco carrying Sora. They took them to infirmary. Peach noticed them come in.

"Hey guys! Wait, what happened to those boys?" She asked the officers.

"They were attacked... by something." Samus told her.

"Was it a student... or even a Smasher.?" Peach asked Samus.

"No.. It was a thing... we need to talk to Master Hand, can you guys handle these two?" Fox interrupted. Peach nodded.

"Yeah, Dr. Mario will be back shortly, a little monkey was hurt in karate today." Peach told them. The three nodded before running out and to the office.

They barged in and flashed their badges to the wireframes. The wireframes nodded and let them continue down to Master Hand's office. They knocked on his closed door. "Come in!" He yelled to them. They walked in.

"Master Hand we have a problem... two students were attacked today, by a shadowy creature." Fox began.

The huge hand looked at him. "What! Are they okay? How did this happen?" Master Hand asked the three officers.

"Peach is treating them as we speak. They were pretty beat up, but they aren't dead." Falco told him.

"That's good, listen I want you three to get Marth, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf... now!" He told them. The three dashed out of the classroom and quickly headed to find the three Smashers.

When the three were gathered they alone had to speak with Master Hand.

"Now guys, we had an incident today... a shadowy figure attacked two students... I think it had to do... with him." Master Hand told the three.

"Him? You mean... are you sure?" Ganondorf asked the hand.

"Yes, I'm positive. We need to be ready, Marth... I think you know what you have to do." Master Hand told the swordsman.

"Yes, but what if he shows up while I'm gone?" Marth asked the hand.

"Don't worry, Roy and Link can handle him." Master Hand reassured the prince.

"Alright, when should I leave?" Marth asked.

"As soon as you can. If this is him, we are going to need everything and everyone we can get." Master Hand told the swordsman.

"Right, but what about my classes, I mean I was in the middle of teaching..." Marth began.

"Roy can handle it, as for Ganondorf and Mewtwo, I want you two to be full alert. He could try to control you again." Master Hand said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Mewtwo told the hand.

"I hope you are right." Master Hand muttered. Marth then left followed by Mewtwo and Ganondorf. A wireframe walked in.

"Sir, is it truly him?" He asked.

"Yes, I want you and all the other wireframes on full alert." Master Hand told the wireframe.

"Yes sir!" The wireframe told him before leaving.

Master Hand sighed. "This is not good, I hope Marth can finish the task in time. As for now though, I will not let you have your way... father." Master Hand said to no one in particular.

_10:00 Gym..._

"Alright windbags, you are to run around the school ten times! Any questions?" Bowser asked the class. There were stares of plain horror. Others were muttering curses. "Good, you may now begin!"

With that the students were off. Cink was currently in first followed by Geno.

"Heh, you're quite a runner Cink!" Geno told his friend.

"Thanks... you're pretty fast yourself." Cink commented.

"Thanks, say did you here about the rumor that in the basement there was supposedly a monster down there?" Geno asked his friend.

"No... who told you this?" Cink asked.

"Some guys, but hey Master hand is the main boss, I'm going to ask him when I get the chance." Geno told his cel-shaded friend.

"Good idea, hey at least we are on our last lap!" Cink points out. Geno nods.

"Yeah, let's finish this quickly." Geno said. With that they charged as fast as they could. Within a minute they were back in the gym. Bowser was sitting on the bleachers reading a magazine. Geno had to cough to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh you're back... well uh you can go get something to drink if you want." Bowser said not really paying attention to them. Geno and Cink ran out of the gym and to the fountain.

About four minutes later the others came in. Bowser noticed this time.

"Ah you guys are finally here, go and get a drink." Bowser told the students. Geno and Cink watched as they passed to the fountain.

"Wow, did we really run that fast?" Geno asked.

"I guess, but hey who's complaining?" Cink told him. Geno smirked. He then noticed the time.

"Hey look, it's 10:59! We are done with class in less then one minute!" Geno exclaimed. Cink nodded.

"That's nice." Cink stated simply. A beep was then heard from the speakers.

"Attention all students, please report to the auditorium at once. Thank you." A voice announced.

"Wonder what that is about..." Cink thought out loud.

"I don't know, but let's go!" Geno declared. The two students made their way down the halls.

BING! BING! BING!

_In the hallway 11:00..._

Mallow was taking a long drink, and everyone had already left for the auditorium. He was too busy enjoying himself that he didn't see a shadow behind him.

"Yum, this water tastes so fres-" However before he could finish, a shadowy hand grabbed him.

**Well there's chapter 6! No muffins were awarded today. Oh well maybe next time. Anyways the next 2 chapters will** **stray away from the classes. They are still part of the story though. Also happy fourth of July fellow Americans! Read and Review and I will write more faster.**


	7. The journey and announcement

**Ah, sorry everyone, I had a bad writers block... anyways here is chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Nintendo, Sega, and Square do. **

Geno and Cink walked into the auditorium. It was pretty crowded but they found seats. Everyone was talking away, some had theories of what this was about. Others were scared that there was a murderer loose.

Geno began to look around. He noticed that Mallow wasn't here.

"Hey Cink, have you seen Mallow lately?" Geno asked.

"You mean that cloud kid? Last time I saw him was in gym." Cink answered.

"I just hope he gets here soon." Geno muttered. About five minutes later Mallow walked in. He was frowning a bit and if you looked at him closely you would notice that he had reddish eyes. The possessed Mallow went to sit by Petey Piranha.

Geno just looked at him and shrugged. "Well, he's here now, but he's sitting with Petey Piranha..." Geno muttered. Cink looked at him and then to Mallow.

"Well... we can talk to him later." Cink tells his friend. Geno nods. Master Hand and Crazy Hand then make their entrance. However, most are still talking. Master Hand looks at Crazy Hand.

"Crazy, I think it's time to wake everyone up." Master Hand tells the other hand. Crazy nods. They float up and sparks are beginning to form around the two hands. They then begin to clap their selves together.

Within seconds everyone had their eyes focused on the two hands. "Okay, now that everyone is awake, I have very important news that I need to share. Incase some of you don't know two boys were attacked by a creature on campus, we expect that this creature will attack again." Master Hand told the students.

There were many reactions. Some were asking who was attacked, others were said nothing. Crazy Hand then spoke.

"Well, the two students were Sora, and Isaac. They are okay, but if you ever see something suspicious, tell a teacher." Crazy Hand spoke to them. He acted very mature in this situation as this was no laughing matter.

Everyone stood frozen. Five seconds after complete and utter silence, everyone began to panic. Most were just nervous that they could be hurt but some were crying. Mallow grinned evilly.

"_The fools, nothing can save them..." _He thought.

Geno was thinking. _"I wonder if we are really safe here. I mean I know we have the Smashers, but I heard that Sora was a very powerful fighter..." _Geno pondered. Cink's face was as white as a boo's.

"_Oh god, is he truly attacking? I thought I killed him, have I failed?" _Cink thought.

_In Altea..._

Marth, along with a man in purple. Were making their way through the rebuilt kingdom of Altea. "I think we're almost there!" Marth yelled to the man.

"I think so too, we better hurry though!" The man yelled. Besides the fact that he was wearing purple, he had reddish hair. He was known as Nabarl, a strong swordsman that has struck down many with his blade.

As they were running, Marth suddenly noticed something. Two dark spheres, and they were growing. "Dammit, Nabarl we got two Ari incoming!" Marth yelled to his friend. Nabarl looked at him and nodded. The two drew their swords and got into a fighting position.

The two spheres suddenly changed into two figures, the figures were smaller then the shadowy figure that attacked Sora and Isaac. The figures with their gleaming red eyes looked at the two swordsmen. They drew blades and also took a fighting stance.

"Okay, their weak spot is the chest so aim there!" Marth yelled to Nabarl.

"Right! Let's take these punks out!" Nabarl yelled back and the two charged at the figures. Marth took Falchion and clashed blades with his enemy. They then began to take swipes at each other. Marth knew this was getting no where, but he smirked.

"Dolphin wave!" Marth yelled before he charged at the figure gleaming purple. The figure looked at him, and then began to charge at him. Right before the two met each other Marth leaped up into the air and over the enemy.

He then took Falchion and shot a purple wave towards the figure. The figure didn't see it in time and was struck by it. The figure flew to the ground, it then disappeared. Marth did a taunt.

Meanwhile, Nabarl was easily taking care of his enemy. He threw many slices at the figure, eventually he finished it off with an uppercut. "Don't mess with us." He told the corpse as it disappeared.

The two met up and then began to run again. Their destination? Altea castle.

_An unknown place..._

"So, my foolish sons have finally figured me out. No matter, thanks to Mallow being processed we can easily take the school apart..." A giant hand said. He was huge and also had a purple gem on the top and palm of himself.

A figure, that looked a lot more stronger than the ones Marth and Nabarl defeated, walked towards him. "The task is done." He spoke.

"Excellent, you have done well... Phantom Ganon..." The hand told the figure.

"Thank you, shall I go finish my next objective?" Phantom Ganon asked.

"Yes, but take 50 Ari with you." The hand commanded.

"But, why?" Phantom Ganon asked.

"Marth, the destroyer of Giga Bowser, and Nabarl destroyer of Giga Medeus will cross your path, we need them destroyed!" The hand told the Phantom. Phantom Ganon nodded.

"It will be done." Phantom Ganon said. He then left the room.

"You're turning out to be more helpful than I thought, good thing I resurrected you..." The hand muttered.

_In the School Infirmary..._

Sora woke up, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach but it soon went away. Nurse Peach was reading a PlayMushoom magazine. "Uh, excuse me?" Sora asked the nurse. She looked at him blushing a dark scarlet. She quickly chucked the magazine into the trash.

"Y-yes?" Peach asked nervously.

"I was attacked right?" Sora asked .

"Yes-a you were attacked by-a figure, why?" A voice came from outside the door. Dr. Mario walked in, in his hand he had a clipboard.

"Okay, that's what I thought. Listen I need to go back to my home, I can gather friends." Sora told them. The two looked at each other.

"I don't know, I mean you could be killed by that figure!" Peach told him.

"Hey, don't worry I can handle myself!" Sora told them, grinning.

"Like you handled the figure? You were shaking with fear!" A voice told him. It was none other than Isaac. He had just waken up but was still laying down.

"Hey he caught me off guard! Besides I don't know why but, fear just suddenly shot through me..." Sora told him.

Dr. Mario looked at Peach and the two nodded. "Alright Sora, you can go, be careful though..." Peach told the boy.

"Right!" Sora told them. He got up and ran out of the room. Isaac went back to sleep while Dr. Mario went to see Master Hand. Peach looked around before she went to the garbage can and took her magazine out. She then resumed "reading" the magazine.

**And there you go! Many questions arose today, and yet they won't be answered for a while! Just to let you know though, this story will stray away from the school story pretty quickly. Read and Review and I will write more faster! Also if you want I can give you a preview at the end of each chapter for the next one.**


	8. The end?

**I am basically done writing in the SSB section. So this story will not be finished. I will however summon all my strength, (not really) and give you the lay of the story.**

Lay of the story

The evil Mallow forms an underground organization with other pocessed students. They begin to tear the school apart.

Marth and Nabarl, go to Altea castle. There they confront Phantom Ganon and defeat him. Marth then reveals the secret, their army. Made up of Altean warriors.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand discover that all the Wireframes have been destroyed by Mallow, and have to find new guards.

Omega Hand then summons Giga Donkey Kong, and Giga Ganon, to attack the school. Right before they attack Mallow and his group then reveal themselves to the entire school. Well the teachers try to stop them (and fail) Omega's two warriors march forward.

The school looks like it's doomed, but luckily Marth and Nabarl arrive. The fight rages on. Geno then takes on Mallow while Cink takes on Sonic. They both manage to win, but are overrun by the others.

While the teachers struggle with the two Giga warriors, Sora, Riku, and King Mickey finally arrive and help out. Mario then takes both of the Giga warriors out with a special attack.

The Organization is crushed and all of the students need to be sent back (with exception of Sonic and Tails) to their homes.

Classes resume, but Omega is still watching them.

For a while longer many things happen, including a food fight, a tournament, and a trip to the Noka Noka (spelling) beach. Where the couples are revealed, and flashbacks are shown.

We then jump ahead a few months where it is the last week of school, more flashback are shown and Omega is finally ready.

On the second-to-last day, the school is attacked again. Omega has prepared a large army of the students enemies, some are now Giga. The students along with the teachers attack. In the end Omega's army is defeated.

Master Hand then sends the available warriors to take out Omega. Those are; Mario, Pikachu, Link, Kirby, Samus, Pit, Wario, Snake, Sonic, Geno, Sora, and Riku.

They do defeat him, but he vows that he will return, or at least he will have revenge through another way. Confused the 12 head back to the school and warn Master Hand. On cue, an explosion is hear and all the teachers are injured.

Dr. Mario examine them and finds that some may die... him included. There is one way to save them though, wipe their memory and send them back home. Master Hand then tells him to examine them, and send the ones that need to go home, home.

It's the final day and a test, along with a final battle test. The story ends when everyone begins the test, and battle. And when Dr. Mario is about to tell who needs to leave... forever.

I would've eventually made the sequel when all the info on SSB: B was revealed.

And that would be the end of the trilogy, (remember that MtSMtD was apart of this) It was basically a filler for the SSB: B story that we have no clue on yet.

**Anyways that's all for this story, the other stories will not be made. I will make two short oneshots, and that's all. If you would like to know about Marth the Swordsman that Did, PM me and I'll give you the lay of that story. **


End file.
